peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 November 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-11-10 ; Comments *Admits wanting to dislike the Spandau Ballet single but it is in fact very good! *The Professionals included post-Sex Pistols Paul Cook and Steve Jones in their ranks. *Peel mentions that he is wearing a Modern English badge. Sessions *Altered Images #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 16 October 1980. No known official commercial release. *Professionals. Debut broadcast of only session. Released on The Complete Professionals 3xCD, 2015 (Universal ‎– 4745677). Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin at start of show *Shapes: Blast Off (7") Good Vibrations GOT 13 *Spandau Ballet: To Cut A Long Story Short (7") Chrysalis CHS 2473 :JP: "To be disarmingly frank with you, and I always am, I was almost eager to dislike that record because of the amount of pre-publicity which the band had had, most of which had seemed rather silly I must confess, but there you are, it's a good record." *Tony Tuff: Hustling (7") Scorcher E.S. 006 *Altered Images: Beckoning Strings (session) *Cravats: One In A Thousand (album - In Toytown) Small Wonder CRAVAT 1 *Professionals: Join The Professionals (session) *Public Image Limited: Attack (album - Public Image (First Issue)) Virgin V 2114 *Immortal Invisibles: Classical Music (7" - Classical Music / No Zip) Sauna Brothers SAUN 1 *Mighty Abijans: Whip Them Jah (7") Swing Bird *Bow Wow Wow: Louis Quatorze (album - Your Cassette Pet) EMI WOW 1 *Altered Images: Legionnaire (session) :JP: "Here's an oldie but goodie, for no particular reason other than the fact that I wanted to hear it again myself." *Latimore: Keep The Home Fires Burnin' (7") President PT 433 *John Otway: Green, Green Grass Of Home (7") Stiff BUY 101 :JP: "I do hope that doing ridiculous versions of sentimental songs is becoming fashionable again." *Modern English: Gathering Dust (7") 4AD AD 15 *Professionals: All The Way With You (session) *Mo-Dettes: White Mouse Disco (LP - The Story So Far) Deram SML 1120 *Twinkle Brothers: Jah Kingdom Come (12" - Never Get Burn) Front Line FLS 12712 :JP: "Time for me to step into the cold shower again and listen to another one from Altered Images." *Altered Images: Insects (session) *'File 1' ends during above track *Barney & The Rubbles: Bootboys (v/a album - Oi! The Album) EMI ZIT 1 *Skids: Hurry Up Boys (album - The Absolute Game) Virgin V 2174 *Paragons: The Tide Is High (split 7" with U-Roy) Virgin VS 389 *Professionals: Crescendo (session) *Ak Band: Pink Slippers (7") Battle Of The Bands BOB 1 *Damned: Wait For The Blackout (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *Damned: Lively Arts (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *Damned: Silly Kids Games (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *Damned: Drinking About My Baby (album - The Black Album) Chiswick CWK3015 *'''File 2 '''cuts out File ;Name *1) 1980-11-10 John Peel Radio 1.flac (incomplete) *2) 1980-11-10 Peel Show DB205.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:03:10 *2) 01:34:57 ;Other *1) T281 of the 400 Box The tape is a C120 but the other side of the tape is Episode 1975 from BBC series "25 Years Of Rock". *2) File created from DB205 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mnzd4mjzvzh * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category: Peel shows Category:Available online